Emily's New Coaches
Emily's New Coaches by User:DonaldDouglasandToby6 Emily the Stirling Single Engine '' ''Next: Mavis and Emily Daisy the Diesel Railcar wasn't feeling well. She couldn't pull or even move by herself without going, "OUCH!" Percy thought it was just Daisy being lazy again. "I wouldn't put it past her," he scoffed, but Thomas and Toby were worried. "It's not like Daisy. Something must be wrong," said Toby. The Fat Controller drove up to see what was the matter. "Daisy! Why haven't you left for your train yet?" he boomed. Her driver walked up. "She needs an overhaul at the Works sir. She's not doing very well." The Fat Controller was now worried for Daisy. "Well, then James shall take you to the Works." he said and he turned to the others. "James? But I don't like him!" spluttered Daisy. "I can tell you're going to need help, so I shall purchase a new engine to take Daisy's place." Thomas, Percy and Toby were excited, but also felt sorry for Daisy. A few days later, Thomas was bringing Annie and Clarabel back to Knapford yards before taking a load of produce to market. At the station, the Fat Controller climbed off a Stirling Single's cab. "She's perfect," he beamed just as Thomas bustled into the station. The Stirling Single was a dark green with a gleaming brass dome. She looked over to see Thomas looking confused. "Sir, is this the new engine?" Thomas asked. "Yes. Thomas, meet Emily from Great Eastern Railway." the Fat Controller said, "She's going to help out while Daisy's getting her overhaul." "Hello Emily," chuffed Thomas. "And hello right back to you," replied Emily. "Emily, collect some coaches from the yard and take some passengers along the line. You and your driver must learn the line." said the Fat Controller. "Yes sir, right away sir!" replied Emily and she puffed away. Thomas was impressed. In the yard, Percy was collesting some empty milk tankers to take to St. Pedroc's Dairy. Emily arrived to collect two coaches. "Hello," she said to Percy, "and who might you be?" "I'm Percy, and I suppose you're Emily." "I am. Are there any coaches here?" asked Emily. "Yes, two," replied Percy and he puffed away saying "Good luck!" Emily's driver looked around and suddenly found two shabby looking orange-brown coaches. "Let's take those," the fireman said and he coupled Emily up, but the driver wasn't keen. "These don't suit her style! Oh well, I suppose they'll do." and Emily puffed away. Little did Emily or her crew know that they took Annie and Clarabel, Thomas' coaches, and they felt insulted."How dare he say we'll do! How dare he say we'll do!" they grumbled. The passengers got onboard and Emily puffed away. Emily puffed carefully along the line towards Dyraw, with Annie and Clarabel grumbling behind her. "How dare he say we'll do!" Thomas was puffed past with a train of produce from the farms, and was shocked to see Annie and Clarabel. "Hello Thomas!" Emily called, but Thomas was too shocked to say anything that instant. But he had plenty to say when Emily passed. "Hey! Those are my coaches! Give them back!" he shouted. "Yes, please do! Yes, please do!" said the coaches. "Driver, please! Go back! Go back!" cried Thomas, but his driver said, "We've got a job to do and we're going to finish it." At Dyraw, Harold was resting when Emily stopped at the station. "Hello helicopter!" she said, but when Harold saw that Emily had Thomas' coaches, he simply scoffed. Emily was upset as the guard blew his whistle. Next, Emily stopped at Toryeck where Bertie would normally get Daisy's passengers. Bertie was shocked and very cross. "Hello bus! What's your name?" Bertie didn't answer; he just drove away with some passengers once they climbed on board. Emily didn't understand it. "Why are they so unfriendly," she sighed to her driver, "I'm just trying to help." "Well, some engines and vehicles take help for granted. Don't worry Emily, you're doing great," replied her driver. Emily felt better, but was very upset still. At Knapford, the Fat Controller spoke to Thomas. "I want you to go to the harbour here and pick up some coaches." he said, but Thomas was cross. "But sir!" "Thomas, please be cooperative." sighed the Fat Controller Thomas' driver nodded and Thomas puffed away, still grumbling. "I don't want new coaches! I want Annie and Clarabel!" he sulked. Emily finished her journey at Ffarquhar, then ran around to complete her journey at Knapford. An hour later, Emily arrived back at the yards, to find another green tank engine, but this time it wasn't Percy. It was Oliver, but Emily didn't know that. "Hello," whistled Emily. Oliver looked over and his face fell. "What's wrong?" asked Emily worriedly. Oliver spoke up. "Those are Thomas' coaches!" he yelled. Emily gasped; it suddenly made sense. "So that's why he looked cross! I better go and find him and apologize!" she said. Oliver rolled his eyes and he puffed away to the Little Western. Thomas was at Knapford Harbour with two coaches in the same livery as Emily. "Bother! If only Emily would give Annie and Clarabel back; I don't want these!" Thomas' driver winked at the fireman. "He doesn't even know what these are for," he sniggered. Thomas grumpily puffed away along the line. Emily gave up on looking for Thomas when she arrived at Toryeck when a signalman flagged her down. "I was in my signalbox watching Toby pass the points to make sure Thomas can pass with his trucks when Toby suddenly stopped. You better go see what's wrong," he said to Emily's driver. Emily decided that "Toby" was the tram engine she saw up ahead. "Alright," replied the driver and Emily advanced near the points. Emily could see that Toby had broken down on the points with a train of stone. Suddenly, Thomas' whistle could be heard in the distance. "Thomas!" cried Emily Thomas gasped when he saw Toby. His driver braked hard, but Thomas was going fast. "Ooooh," shivered Toby as he thought of being crushed. Emily charged towards Toby's brakevan, and with a huge effort, pushed him and his trucks across the points, and onto a siding. Thomas nearly missed Emily's tender. The signalman pulled a lever and Thomas raced by. "That was close. Thanks Emily," wheeshed Toby. Emily was too tired to say anything. That night, Emily took Daisy's place in the Ffarquhar Sheds. The Fat Controller praised Emily when he drove up to his daily "good night" to his engines. "Well done Emily. You saved one of my most oldest engines. You were very brave.' he said. "The bravest!" agreed Percy. "It gives me great pleasure to present to you some new coaches." He pointed with his flashlight over to the same coaches Thomas had gotten from the Docks. "Thank you sir!" beamed Emily and she looked over to the others. "I'm sorry I took Annie and Clarabel Thomas," she said. "No, it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry because I was so cross." replied Thomas."Friends?" asked Emily hopefully. "Friends!" agreed Thomas. Emily was happy; she finally had a true friend. Emily now loves her coaches and the branch line. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Oliver *Daisy *Emily *Annie and Clarabel *The Fat Controller *Bertie (does not speak) *Harold (does not speak) *Henrietta (cameo) *James (mentioned) Category:Stories